De Encuentros y Medicinas
by CecileNuit
Summary: Un día normal de invierno para Tsukishima puede trastocarse completamente solo por encontrarse con un par de imbéciles (también conocidos como Kuroo y Bokuto) en una farmacia. O también conocido como el día que Tsukishima decidió que era perfecto para cometer homicidio. [One-Shot]


**Advertencia:** posible Ooc no intencional.

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no son míos, créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

El dolor le recorre esos dos dedos con fuerza. Joder, como duele. Tsukishima chasquea la lengua, molesto, jodidamente molesto con el mundo.

Se abre paso a empujones entre el gentío. Sinceramente su altura lo ayuda un montón, y nota como varias personas le dirigen una mirada molesta. Otros, en cambio, lo miran sorprendido. No todo los días se ve a un japonés de un metro con noventa centímetros en las calles de Tokio.

Tsukishima los ignora y sigue caminando rápidamente. Están en enero, hace un frio terrible y tiene tanta ropa encima que no sabe como el frio traspasa esas capas de lana y le congela hasta el alma.

Se agarra la mano adolorida, cubierta por su guante yaprieta esos dos dedos que tanto le duelen en días como estos, donde el frio es tan intenso. Son los dedos que se fracturo cuando formaba parte de Karasuno, en aquel intenso partido contra el monstruoso Shiratorizawa.

Se ajusta sus audífonos, y se concentra en el ritmo de la canción que escucha a todo volumen, tratando de olvidarse del molesto dolor y del bullicio exterior. Chasquea la lengua de nuevo, y maldice a Yamaguchi y a su asqueroso resfriado mentalmente por hacerlo salir de su piso calentito a comprar medicina. Y ha salido solo porque si Yamaguchi seguía con sus _Tsuuukki, me muerooo._

 _Tsuuuukki, necesito medicinaaa._

 _Tsuuuuuukki, ¡hazme un té! ¡Tsuuuuuki!_

 _Tsuuuukki, no me quiero levantaaar._

 _¡Tsuuuuuukki!_

Mataría al pecoso al más puro estilo película sangrienta de terror.

Solo que esta no tendría sangre falsa.

Llega a su ansiado destino; una pequeña farmacia que está a unas cuadras de donde vive con el pecoso. Mira el letrero de _cerrado y_ siente como el frio le cala más y la rabia le sube a la garganta. La jodida farmacia está cerrada. No le queda de otra que caminar a otra que está a unas cuadras más allá. Maldice al mundo, de nuevo.

Hace poco se ha mudado con Yamaguchi a Tokio para empezar ambos sus respectivas carreras universitarias y han alquilado un piso juntos para que les saliera más barato el alquiler.

Si el rubio es sincero consigo mismo, aun no se ha adaptado del todo a una ciudad tan grande como es Tokio. Es tan diferente de Miyagi.

Se ajusta los cascos, con la música atronadora sonando y se pone en marcha.

Sigue caminando a paso rápido hasta que vislumbra el letrero de la farmacia. Esta vez bien brillante y sin ningún _cerrado_ a la vista. Entra rápidamente y siente al instante el calor dentro del lugar. Va directamente al estante de los medicamentos sin receta médica, agarra el primero que ve para resfriados, toma un analgésico para su propio dolor y se acerca al cajero de inmediato.

Es allí cuando nota a otros dos clientes que acaban de pagar por quien sabe que medicamento. Son altos, casi tal altos como el mismo rubio y mientras uno tiene el oscuro cabello al estilo de lo que podría ser descrito como _me-acabo-de –levantar-y-me-dio flojera-peinarme-váyanse-a-la-mierda-todos-con-sus-opiniones,_ el otro no lo lleva más normal. El negro y el blanco se intercambian en gruesas brechas de cabello.

Si, definitivamente conoce a los molestos dueños de esos molestos peinados.

Trata de pasar desapercibido y revisa las publicaciones nuevas en su _Instagram_ para esconderse detrás de su celular y concentrase en la música que escucha.

Justo en ese momento el de pelo negro se voltea y se topa de lleno con la mirada de Tsukishima. Puede ver como su expresión es de pura sorpresa para luego deformarse en su usual sonrisa provocadora. El rubio pone en _mute_ la música de su celular y al instante se arrepiente al escuchar la molesta voz de su interlocutor.

—Pero miren nada más quien esta aquí. ¡Lentes-kun! ¡Bo, mira!—El otro tormento se voltea de inmediato y abre sus enormes ojos dorados mientras empieza a mover las manos frenéticamente. ¡Demonios! Piensa rápidamente _lentes-kun_ ¡Debió haberle subido la música a los cascos y pasar de largo!. Tanto frio empezaba a irónicamente fundirle el cerebro.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Lentes-kun!, ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué haces en Tokyo?! ¡Lentes-kun! — chilla Bokuto. Tsukishima siente como le podrían explotar los tímpanos. Es como estar frente a un Hinata. Un universo alterno donde Hinata no es un enano y no tiene a cierto Rey comiéndole la boca 24/7. De solo recordar esos momentos en el entrenamiento le dan arcadas.

—¡Lentes-kun! ¿Estas comiendo bien? Te ves un poco pálido. ¡Debes comer muy bien Lentes-kun!

El rubio ignora al par de imbéciles y al apodo de mierda y pasa directamente hasta la caja y pone en la barra las medicinas. Tiene práctica ignorando a los tontos. El Rey y Hinata el enano fueron años de práctica.

Le da el dinero a la dependienta y sale rápidamente del sitio. El molesto par, para su muy mala suerte, le sigue inmediatamente.

— ¡Lentes-kun! ¡Hey! ¡No tan rápido! ¿No te han dicho que ignorar a las personas es de mala educación? — habla Kuroo.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! Mala, muy mala educación.

Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco y se detiene.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Pregunta con tono ácido. Al instante, Kuroo ensancha su sonrisa de gato roñoso y se acerca pasándole un brazo por sus hombros. El rubio le da la mirada más acida que tiene en su reportorio de miradas desagradables.

—Hablar un rato, nada más. No sabíamos que estabas aquí en Tokio. ¿Qué tal si comemos un poco mientras nos ponemos al día? ¿Qué dices?

—¡Si! ¡Comida! Vamos, lentes-kun. Estas taaaan flacucho. Debes comer mucho ¡Igual que yo! ¡Comer más pizzas, hamburguesas, barbacoa! —Bokuto empieza a babear de solo imaginar tanta comida.

Al rubio se le revuelve el estómago al pensar en comer tanto. Pero al instante se recompone y pone a trabajar a su afilada lengua.

—Pero si comiera tanto, me pondría tan gordo como tú, Bokuto-san. —dice con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

Kuroo suelta una enorme carcajada mientras se agarra el estómago y Bokuto frunce sus cejas mientras pone un mohín.

—¡No estoy gordo! ¡Practico vóley! ¡Vamos Kuroo, di que no estoy gordo! ¡Solo soy un poquito ancho de huesos!

—Típica excusa de gordo — la afilada lengua echando más leña al fuego.

Kuroo suelta otra enorme carcajada mientras a Bokuto lo empieza a rodear un aura oscura depresiva.

— ¡Este chico es oro! —Entre risas, exclama Kuroo —¡Venga, nos vamos a comer! ¡Eh dicho!

Tsukishima suspira. Demonios, no podrá librarse de ese par del infierno de ninguna manera.

—Iré con ustedes, pero —empieza a decir en tono molesto—solo si dejan de llamarme por ese apodo de mierda.

Kuroo sonríe.

—Entendido, ya no te diremos así…

Bien, tal vez no sean tan malos, se convence.

Es ahí cuando lo escucha.

—…Tsukki.

Kuroo hijo de puta.

* * *

Al final, han terminado arrastrando al rubio a un pequeño local de comida rápida.

—Así que ¿estás viviendo con pecas-kun? —pregunta Kuroo para confirmar lo que le ha dicho _Lentes-kun_ antes.

— ¿Qué tienes con los apodos de mierda? — Kuroo sonríe burlonamente por respuesta. Él y su maldita sonrisa provocadora.

— ¡Nosotros estamos viviendo juntos también! Junto con el pequeño Kenma— Logra decir Bokuto mientras mastica los pedazos de su tercera o cuarta hamburguesa.

Tsukishima arruga la nariz en una mueca de asco. Que alguien le enseñe modales a esa bestia del vóley, por favor.

—¿Viviendo con ustedes? ¿Y aún sigue vivo y cuerdo? Estoy impresionado. Casi hasta siento lastima por él—Suelta burlonamente. En el fondo, muy en el fondo le desea suerte al enano del PSP _,_ la necesitara con urgencia si vive con esos dos.

— ¿Lastima? ¡Pero si nosotros somos geniales! ¡Unos compañeros increíbles! ¿Cierto, Kuroo? —Grita Bokuto.

—Claro que sí, Bo.

—¡Tu si me entiendes, Bro!

—Claro que lo hago, Bro.

— ¡Bro! ¡Eres genial!

Tsukishima rueda los ojos con hastió. Jura que al de los ojos de Lechuza lo rodea un aura brillante; casi puede ver estrellas en sus ojos.

—Háganle un favor a la humanidad y cállense. — espeta malhumorado.

— Owww, eres tan amargado, Tsukki…—Dice Bokuto, mientras coloca una mano bajo su barbilla en actitud pensante—¡Amargashima! ¡Así voy a llamarte! Amargashima-kun ¡Es perfecto para ti! —

Kuroo suelta una risotada gigante y se ríe tanto que pequeñas lagrimas se asoman por las orillas de sus ojos, y se agarra el estómago con fuerza. Tsukishima los fulmina a ambos con la mirada y les muestra el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

—Venga, no te enojes. Ya sabes cómo es Bo, no tiene filtro entre lo que piensa su cerebro y lo que dice su boca — dice Kuroo mientras pone una mano conciliadora en su hombro. El de lentes se la sacude con rapidez.

—Oh ¿así que su cerebro puede pensar en algo más que en rematar balones? Enorme descubrimiento, este día debe quedar plasmado en la historia, si no nadie lo creerá. — Responde con tono recubierto de ácido. El de cabello bicolor frunce el ceño por unos segundos para después sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Quedare en la historia? Eso demuestra que… —hace una pausa dramática mientras Kuroo lo mira atentamente— ¡Soy increíble! —Exclama mientras hace la V de victoria con los dedos y Kuroo suelta una pequeña risita.

Tsukishima siente como la irritación crece en su interior. Si no respira relajadamente en los siguientes minutos, va a cometer homicidio o suicidio, aun no se decide. ¡Pero de que alguien va a morir es seguro! Con tal de librarse de ese par del inframundo. Anota mentalmente también matar al imbécil de su mejor amigo.

Yamaguchi…¿No debía?…¡Yamaguchi!.

Le llega como un flashback y le golpea como una bofetada a su mejilla ¡La medicina para el pecoso!. Ahora tiene una perfecta excusa para librarse de esos dos fácilmente.

—Bueno, fue un placer verlos — su voz impregnada en el sarcasmo más puro—pero debo irme. Yamaguchi está muriendo por un resfrió y debí haberle llevado su medicina hace dos horas. Espero que esto nunca se repita, adiós.

Termina la frase y se levanta rápidamente, sin dejar que los otros dos hablen y sale del local.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tsukki, te acompañamos! ¡Queremos saludar a pecas-kun! ¿Cierto, bro? ¡Vamos, vamos!

—Por supuesto que vamos a acompañar a nuestro buen amigo Tsukki. —Esta vez es la voz del de cabello negro, con su siempre tinte burlón — No podemos dejarlo solo en las calles de Tokio a esta hora. Quien sabe que podrían intentar hacerle ¿Cierto, Tsukki?

El rubio lo fulmina con la mirada y suelta rápidamente con voz sarcástica —Gracias por tu amable preocupación, cabello de almohada. Que haría sin tu increíble protección.

— ¡Cabello de almohada! Pfff —Bokuto suelta una risotada y pasa un brazo por los hombros del rubio, recargando parte de su peso en él —¡Buena esa, Amargashima-kun!

—Lo admito, esa estuvo buena — _Cabello de almohada_ lo mira divertido y también recarga parte de su peso en el rubio. —Vamos pues. Pecas-kun debe estar agonizando y nosotros aquí riéndonos. ¡A por pecas-kun!

— ¡A por pecas-kun! —Le sigue su bro del alma. Tsukishima solo ruega que el camino se le haga más corto esta vez.

* * *

Entre sonrisas burlonas, gritos y miradas fulminantes que podrían perforar corazones, llegan sanos y salvos al departamento. Tsukishima está sacando las llaves con sus dedos aun adoloridos y se dispone a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ato, alto! ¡Nos faltó algo! ¡Algo muy importante, algo crucial! —Grita Bokuto. Mueve sus manos desesperadamente y su cuerpo se agita rápidamente. _Lentes-kun_ lo mira duramente con una ceja arqueada. Como sea otra de las estupideces del de cabello bicolor, va a explotar.

— ¿Qué pasa Bo? ¿Qué nos falta?—Pregunta rápidamente Kuroo, notando la poca paciencia del rubio. ¿Acaso su bro no le teme a la muerte? Ya puede imaginar al rubio agarrando un cuchillo y matando lentamente a su amigo. Un escalofrió le recorre la espalda.

— ¿Pues qué más? Nos falta la _selfie_ antes de entrar. ¡Necesito más fotos para mi _instagram_! Como estuve entre los cinco mejores rematadores de vóley, tengo muchos seguidores. ¡Vamos Amargashima-kun, solo una fotito!

Kuroo siente como una gota de sudor le baja por la frente y reprime las ganas de soltar una carcajada y, a su vez, de golpear a su bro. Obviamente no le teme a la muerte.

A Tsukishima le tiembla la ceja izquierda. Un minuto más con Bokuto y va a cometer homicidio. Ignora la petición (y los consecuentes _vamos Tsukki, no seas un Amargashima, ¡Selfie! ¡Selfie!)_ del de ojos dorado para entrar (¡al fin!) al departamento.

Es ahí cuando el rubio escucha unos sonidos extraños que últimamente conoce muy bien y se congela ahí en la entrada con los dos imbéciles detrás del él, observando la misma escena. Yamaguchi está sentado en el sofá, con Yachi prácticamente en su regazo y besándose como nunca antes los ha visto.

Mierda. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Es entonces cuando la pareja de tortolitos se da cuenta del trio en la entrada.

Shock inmediato.

Silencio total.

Yachi parece a punto de un colapso nervioso y el rostro más colorado que nunca.

 _Pecas-kun_ más azul que bronceado.

Silencio total.

.

.

.

—Pues si eso es estar agonizando al punto de la muerte por resfrió, ¡Acércate pecas-kun, hora de resfriarse! ¡Oya, oya oya!.

Y Tsukishima decidió que esa era el día perfecto para cometer homicidio.

Fin.

* * *

Mi primer intento de humor xD. En un principio, solo iba a escribir de Tsukishima y Kuroo, pero no agregar a Bokuto me fue imposible xD ¡Bokuto es el mejor y hace todo más divertido!

Espero les haya gustado así sea un poquitito.

Besos.


End file.
